Tank Vs. Liberator: Battle Of The Brawns
Tank Vs. Liberator: Battle Of The Brawns is a superhero thriller film directed by James Mangold & F. Gary Gray and written by my friend John O'Neill. It is the 3rd installment of The Smash Studios Cinematic Universe. It is canonically the 20th installment and Chapter 5 of Phase 3. Rated 16 for very strong language, strong bloody violence and threat. Runtime: 2 hrs 30 mins ( 150 mins ) Plot: The film opens in 1942, where solider Tank is fighting alongside his comrades in WWII. After getting fixed up in a lab, he then fights his brother Skullface, a mercenary. Tank then witnesses a general commit suicide and he is framed for it. Tank then has a dream about his friends & family disinigrating. Tank wakes up in the present day and is comforted by his wife Jessica ( Calvary ) and they eat breakfast with their daughter Emily. Little do they know, they are being watched by mercenary Liberator, who goes out to capture Tank, along with his soldiers Purple Bullet & Bear-Zurker. Tank then sees cars coming towards his house. He tells Jessica & Emily to run while he fights Purple Bullet & Bear-Zurker. After an epic fight, Tank's friend Green Dragon finds him and they teleport before Liberator can capture him. Tank & Green Dragon teleport to their old hideout where Tank is reunited with his family and his old war comrades Primal & Wyvern & meets new recruit Talon. Primal imforms Tank that Emily is a superhero called Razorback. Tank then leaves to fight Liberator alone but quickly changes his mind and joins his former allies in a plan to break out Skullface on Blood Breath Island. Liberator, obsessed with capturing Tank, forms his own team with Purple Bullet & Bear-Zurker, and recruits mercenaries Judge & Jury ( his daughter ), Rex, Dr. Frost & Warhead. To complete his team, Liberator convinces warrior Vulcano to join him. After a brief fight, Vulcano joins his team. After Tank's team train in their hideout, they all set out to rescue Skullface. Liberator's team then finds out that Tank's team is breaking Skullface out of prison and they set out to get to the prison first. At Blood Breath Island, while Tank's team are fighting Liberator's mercenaries, Tank confronts Skullface in his cell and convinces him to help him clear his name. Skullface agrees and the prison is destroyed in the process. Liberator's team then confronts Tank's team and an epic fight ensues. Tank then gets teleported to the middle of nowhere. Tank discovers that Skullface, Talon & Green Dragon got teleported with him. They all decide how to get back home and they meet explorer Chase McCaine and they all discover an old warehouse. Skullface then tells Tank about the events of D: TCE while Green Dragon finds a case file on the general. As they are about to leave, they are confronted by Purple Bullet. Tank, Green Dragon, Talon & Skullface have an epic fight with Purple Bullet, while Liberator captures Tank's team. As Liberator arrives, he and Tank have an epic fight. Tank then reveals that he served alongside Liberator's father during the war and his dying words was to ask him to protect his son Steve. Liberator apologises to Tank and he accepts. Before leaving to help the others, Tank reveals his real name: Han Jackson. Tank & Skullface find out that both Purple Bullet & Green Dragon are actually part of an alien species called Nox. After an epic fight, they are both killed, along with duplicates of Talon. Later, Skullface goes outside where he is confronted by his former allies: Dart, Burnace, Blood Falcon, Jackhammer, Bloodrage, Shrapnel, Grimmace & The American Nightmare. After an intense fight, they all retreat. Raptor then appears and congratulates Skullface for saving the day and for learning what it's like to become a true hero. Skullface then recommends about being a part of Protectors. The film ends with Tank, Liberator & their allies beaming in the sunset. In 5 end credit scenes: Cyberspace prepares to fight some thugs in a bar. Freedom Fighter Black Bandit is shown fighting multiple people in an alleyway. A planet in a nearby universe is destroyed by a huge fist 20 billion years ago and a maniacal laugh is heard. Mercenary Vampire Cat reads a newspaper and discovers that a large bounty has been put on her head. She then decides to suit up, which is accompanied by a mysterious logo. & Trillion & a mysterious person called Vorken nod at each other in the prison cafeteria. Cast: Dwayne Johnson as Tank Arnold Schwarzenegger as Liberator Karl Urban as Skullface Michelle Rodriguez as Calvary Dafne Keen as Razorback Keanu Reeves as Purple Bullet Jet Li as Green Dragon Vin Diesel as Bear-Zurker Elizabeth Olsen as Wyvern Jon Bernthal as Warhead Chloe Grace Moretz as Talon Elsa Pataky as Judge & Jury Cara Theobold as R.E.X. Darin De Paul as Vulcano Hugh Jackman as Primal Will Smith as Dr. Frost Jeremy Renner plays Dart, Steven Ogg plays Burnace, Danny Trejo plays Blood Falcon, Frank Grillo plays Jackhammer, Andy Serkis plays Bloodrage, Andrew Scott plays Shrapnel, Steven Ogg plays Grimmace & Dan Harmon plays The American Nightmare. Reception: Tank Vs. Liberator: Battle Of The Brawns received mixed to positive reviews and was a box office success. It got 69% on Rotten Tomatoes. Logos: 20th Century Fox / TSG Entertainment / Chernin Entertainment ( Variation ): the logos are speed up and tinted in black and white.